Mi mejor cumpleaños
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Me tomo de la mano y me jalo a aquella bodega, joder no se porque yo me estava sonrojando,Tal veZ por sentir la firme mano de Yamamoto tomando la mia, ibamos corriendo, pero... ¿por que Yamamoto me llevaba a una bodega...


**Aquí les traigo este fic ^^ espero les guste, les agradezco de antemano que lo lean, digan me que les pareció xD**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

* * *

**MI MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS**

Era un día bastante tranquilo la alarma ya había sonado, y me desperté en mi piyama favorita, no era exactamente una piyama pero a mí me gustaba, era un short negro y una camisa algo grande de color roja, se escuche el timbre de mi departamento y cuando salí, hay estaba ese estúpido del base boll esperándome, entiendo que todos los días que vamos a la escuela el siempre me espera, pero...hoy...Hoy...

-ES SÁBADO YAMAMOTO!, ¿qué haces aquí? vienes a joderme el día ¿o qué? -le dije bastante enojado a aquel idiota.

-si eso lo se Gokudera, pero quería saber ¿si hoy pudiéramos salir? porque yo se que tú no tienes nada que hacer los fin de semana además de ir a visitar a Tsuna -me dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto me jode.

-JA, para eso vienes a molestarme en sábado Yamamoto, es el único día que no te veo y no dejas de venir a molestarme, además es muy importante ver al juudaime, así que no lo digas como si no fuese importante ir a verle -le conteste a aquel imbécil que lo único que izo después de lo que le dije fue agachar la mirada.

-lo siento Gokudera no pensé que te molestara tanto que yo viniera, pero...-me volteo a ver con esos ojos miel un poco entre cerrados y tristes-...te diré que Tsuna no está en su casa porque ya fui a verle.

Mendigo infeliz a que tiene que ir él a ver al décimo tan temprano, yo se que ese idiota hace lo que hace porque le parece divertido molestarme, pero esta vez parecía que la incitación de salir era enserió, y no una tarugada para hacerme rabiar, además esa mirada en sus ojos es la que siempre me convence para acompañarlo algún lado, tsk! como odio su cara pero no puedo decirle que no a esa mirada y el idiota lo sabe.

-bueno...-tsk no puedo creer que lo volvió a hacer, volvió a convencerme con esa mirada.

-¿adónde me querías llevar Yamamoto?-que conste que le dije eso solo para que quitara esa cara no es porque yo quiera salir con él ni nada que se le parezca, además que si hay algo que me jode más que su estúpida sonrisa, es su mirada de perrito triste.

-bueno tengo un lugar adonde llevarte pero no quisiera que supieras a donde vamos -dijo sonriente el imbécil, tome aliento absteniendo las ganas de darle un golpe para que quitara esa sonrisa de victoria y le conteste

-solo deja me quito la piyama imbécil -yo se que tal vez estoy alucinando, porque creí ver que Yamamoto no dejaba de verme las piernas, pero no creo que Yamamoto sea de esos, porque el siempre se la pasa con sus amigos del club de base boll con algunas chicas, tal vez ya tiene novia y no nos ha dicho, pero no me importa que tenga una novia cabeza de aire igual que el.

-¿vamos Yamamoto dime a donde vamos? -le dije mientras caminamos sin rumbo, me volteo a ver, sonrió y dijo con una sonrisa algo pervertida (o eso creí ver)

-ya veras Gokudera- maldita sea a que tanto misterio, y aquel imbécil seguía sonriendo de dónde saca tanta estúpida y jodida sonrisa. Como sea yo empecé a reconocer el rumbo que lavábamos y...

-Yamamoto no seas imbécil, para haya no hay más que una bodega enorme que dejo de usarse hace tiempo -le dije al imbécil aquel con cabeza de aire porque al parecer no sabía por dónde vamos ¿o sí?

-ja, ja, ja, que inteligente es Gokudera, porque justo hay quería llevarte -me tomo de la mano y me jalo a aquella bodega, joder! porque yo me estaba sonrojando tal vez por sentir la firme mano de Yamamoto tomando la mía, íbamos corriendo, pero... porque Yamamoto me llevaba a una bodega, yo se que el es incapaz de hacerme algo o eso creo yo, cuando por fin llegamos tomo la perilla de la puerta volteo a verme una vez mas y dijo:

- ¿estás listo Gokudera? -abrió la puerta y todo estaba oscuro, se encendieron las luces y escuche

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-

-¿PERO...que...demonios? -ahora yo era el que contestaba como un idiota, nunca había sentido arder mi cara de tanta vergüenza, yo estaba sumamente avergonzado, pensar que yo iba a rechazar a aquella invitación que me izo Yamamoto, porque quería quedarme en mi casa haciendo me imbécil, parte de la vergüenza se debía a que yo no me acordaba de que hoy era mi cumpleaños. Me sorprendió que asistieran todos Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro, Lambo, Reborn, Bianchi, Shamal, Haru, Kyoko, I-pin, Colonello, Lal, Futa y claro el juudaime.

-feliz cumpleaños Gokudera -dijo tan lindo como siempre el juudaime, con esa sonrisa inocentona, definitivamente su presencia me hacía muy feliz, pero... note que Yamamoto estaba algo triste la razón no la ser y antes de preguntarle al idiota que tenia, Bianchi me integro más adentro para recibir obsequios y un feliz cumpleaños de parte de todos.

No faltaron los juegos, la comida, y otras cosas, Bianchi llevaba por supuesto sus gafas de sol sus lindas y benditas gafas, el juudaime me regalo unos anillos y pulseras de calaveras, y medio algo más que no se igualaría con nada, me dio un lindo y tierno beso de niños, el no tenía idea de lo mucho que yo deseaba un beso de su parte, siguiendo con los regalos Reborn-san, me dio una nueva caja Vongola, Lambo, Futa e I-pin me regalaron dulces como era de esperarse, Lal y Colonello me dieron un mp4, el regalo de cabeza de césped era de esperarse unos guantes de box, Bianchi, Haru y Kyoko me habían regalado comida, solo a la jodida de mi hermana se le ocurre regalarme comida, comida que por supuesto yo no la iba a comer, Mukuro solo se rió con su típico y estúpido Kufufu~, su jodida risa era lo único que escuchaba mientras se retirara antes de que Hibari lo viera.

-¡MIERDA! ¿Que fue eso Hibari?- le dije después de sentir jodidas tonfas en mi rostro.

-jm, eso es lo que te mereces -dijo en tono chocante, y final mente les diré que el ultimo regalo no era normal, no era algo que a mí me gustara, era el que menos me había gustado hasta ahora

-¿a quién se le ocurrió regalarme esto?-pregunte a los invitados y como era de esperarse

-yo -dijo el imbécil de Yamamoto

-no me jodas Yamamoto que clase de regalo es este -le grite aquel imbécil

-Gokudera no le digas eso al fin y al cabo la intención es lo que cuenta -me dijo el juudaime para tranquilizarme. Yamamoto me había regalado un traje de colegiala, cuando esperaba ese idiota que yo lo usara ni que fuera una puta, una de dos o Yamamoto no entendía que yo no soy mujer o ya le estaba afectando no tener cerebro.

-lo siento Gokudera -solo agacho la mirada una vez mas y salió de el lugar.

- vete -le dije muy altanero

-Gokudera -me hablo mi amado juudaime

-Takeshi organizo todo esto, escogió el lugar, hizo los arreglos necesarios para que este lugar y esta fiesta fueran perfectos nadie lo ayudo el puso todo el dinero también, lo siento Gokudera por lo que te voy a decir pero yo no sabía cuando era tu cumpleaños -me dijo el juudaime con esa mirada que me vuelve loco.

-juudaime!-le dije sorprendido, ahora mismo me sentía como un idiota, pero él se lo busco yo nunca dije que hiciera tal cosa, no entiendo porque es tan amable si yo nunca le he dicho que somos amigos...será que yo...le...Gusto...No que estoy pensando él es heterosexual suspire y le dije al décimo mientras sostenía sus manos

-iré por el -y salí corriendo tras del cabeza de base boll.

-tsk donde jodidos se metió ese imbécil -no puedo creer que yo estaba buscando a Yamamoto y que me estuviera preocupando por él, me senté en una banca del parque y empecé a llorar, ¿por qué me sentía culpable?, es que yo no quería tratarlo así, tal vez es que... me he estando desquitando con Yamamoto, ¿pero ahora donde podía estar? , ahora que quería tratarlo bien y pedirle una disculpa no lo encontraba, y seguí llorando.

-no llores no quiero ver esos lindos ojos esmeralda humedecerse de esa forma -escuche mientras alguien limpiaba mis lágrimas volteó a verlo y lo abrase por el cuello y le susurre al oído

-Yamamoto lo siento...lo siento tanto.

- no merezco ni que te disculpes, fue culpa mía -me dijo el maniático del base boll.

-¿Yamamoto que haces?-le dije mientras este me cargaba en sus brazos, ¿quién jodidos le dio permiso?-s...su...suéltame...! YAMAMOTO! -le dije mientras pataleaba y le pegaba el su fuerte y firme pecho, el estaba caminando soportando muy contento mis golpes hasta que llagamos a un lugar.

-¿en dónde estamos Yamamoto? -fue enseguida que reconocí mi departamento, abrió la puerta con mis llaves del departamento, me aventó a la cama odio decir que parecíamos recién casados, puso el seguro en la puerta y se coloco en sima de mi, agarre su camisa del cuello y le dije

-si tú me haces algo yo te m...-me interrumpió con un beso, pero no uno cualquiera era tan cálido un tanto vulgar, pero aun así me pareció mejor que...el del juudaime. Me desnudo, se desnudo, y empezó a besar mi cuello, no sé por qué yo estaba excitado, y a tales estímulos que me hacía yo no podía quitarlo será que yo de verdad ¿quería que él lo hiciera?

-suéltame, Yama...moto -dije entre jadeos.

-tú me humillas a mi siempre Gokudera, ahora me toca humillarte -dijo con una sonrisa pervertida como la de hace rato y con unos ojos que no hacían más que incitarme a pedirle a gritos que lo hiciera de una vez.

Comienza a untar me lubricante y a meterme su pene, cogió mis piernas para colocarlas en sus hombros según él así era más excitante. Cada vez que el me penetraba yo sentía excitarme mas, sentía que en verdad quería mas, mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido y sentía como un escalofríos recorría toda mi espalda

-ya... ¡ya!...vasta Yamamoto ¡ha!...-le decía muy agitado y gimiendo

-está bien...-se acerco a mi oído y susurro son la una voz muy seductora- te amo Hayato- era tan excitante sentir sus labios rosar mi oreja, hacerlo con Yamamoto era lo más excitante que había sentido en mi vida, lástima que en verdad yo no aguantara mas porque yo quería que no se detuviera nunca.

* * *

-no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho Yamamoto- conteste muy agitado y con la respiración a pausas.

-es que yo ya sabía que tu sederías, además se que te gusto porque hasta me pedías que no me detuviera...-le avente una almohada para que dejara de sentirse orgulloso de lo que había hecho

-hay que volver a la fiesta- le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama

-¡HA! es cierto- el muy imbécil me volvió a levantar entre sus brazos y me metió a la bañera, me vistió me peino, me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo a la fiesta.

-¡ha! ya llegue juudaime-sentía como mis piernas temblaban sin parar.

-que bueno Gokudera y ¿se reconciliaron? -pregunto el juudaime.

-sí y más de lo que se imaginan -Yamamoto se acerco para susurrar me al oído -esto es oficialmente una relación, somos novios-

-¿¡QUEEEE! -grite enojado-¡ha! lo siento juudaime -tome aliento y al tratar de decir algo se escucho...

-¡SIGAMOS CON LA FIESTA EL EXTREMO! -grito el imbécil cabeza de césped.

-Hiiii~ supongo -dijo juudaime.

Así fue como termine embarcado con Yamamoto. Así que nos dispusimos a disfrutar de la fiesta, debo de admitir que si quería hacerlo con Yamamoto pero yo me llevare ese secreto a la tumba, lo amo y más de lo que amo al juudaime, pero pobre del que se le ocurra volver a ¡ABUSAR DE MI!

* * *

**Perdonen ustedes la falta de ortografía, espero que les guste mi primer fanfic**

**¿Review?**

**Ciao Ciao.**


End file.
